The Legend of Jilly
The Legend of Jilly is the second half of the 13th episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the second half of the 39th episode. Overview A mysterious creature's terrorizing Sprawl City and Denise thinks it might be her long lost baby alligator who went missing in a bizarre toilet accident. Lil Rob, Meaty and the Grinders take Denise on a quest into the city's sewer system and find more monsters than they bargained for and only one of them might be an alligator. Synopsis The episode views Meaty, skating to a sidewalk and Burrito Santa (Lil Rob in disguise) giving Meaty two delicious burritos and reminding him to share with Lil Rob. Lil Rob doffs the Burrito Santa costume and heads toward to Meaty. The duo shares burritos, until a mysterious creature swipes the burritos and demolished some buildings in Sprawl City. A news report aired that Sprawl City was experiencing strange activities of a sewer creature. Next in the bulletin, burritos in Downtown Sprawl City went missing. In the Dyrdek home, Denise uses her laptop spying on the duo. Lil Rob and Meaty were anxious about Denise's activity. Denise subscribed into a Burrito Network that she sees anything. She tracked all the strange activities happening and this reason is that her pet baby alligator, Jilly, is missing. Evidence, Denise proves them that she is not a monster. The trio head to the sewers, but they have encountered the other Grinders, as they are pretending to be the colored-bandanna-donning ninjas (Jay Jay is the exception here, so he tried to forget he was located in a sewer, imagining that he is vacationing in Hawaii). Goggles uncovered his new gadget, the Tunnel Board. Jay Jay gets disturbed by a mutated sewer rat, who mauled Emo Crys' binoculars, which leads the Grinders fleeing. Another creature came by real fast and the gang chased it through tunnel boards, which lead them to find Jilly. Lil Rob tried using the sewer pipes to gently flush Jilly out, but surprisingly, he failed when the sewer explosions wet them. Meanwhile, Gene and Pattie find them in a quick glance. The Grinders drop down into a large, Fro-Yo puddle. Finally, Denise found Jilly, who came out of the Yogurt without being dynamic! And the Grinders grew suspicious that Jilly never caused that damage; it was really another Monster, who was actually not going to antagonize the Grinders. The kind monster led the Grinders home by flushing them back to Li' Rob's house, in the bathroom. Back home, something else comes up: Denise's other pet, Chirpie, went rouge and it tried to swipe Burritos, too. In the epilogue, the actual Burrito Santa flew past the moon, which makes the episode concludes. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Denise *Goggles *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Jack Knife *Spitball *Jilly *The Nice Sewer Monster Supporting Characters *Gene *Patty *Freddie (background character in Denise's photos) *Chirpie *Burrito Santa Major Event *Jilly makes her first appearance. *Chirpie makes his appearance at the end of the episode. *Burrito Santa makes his cameo at the end of the episode. Trivia Original *The spy accessories (the headbands and belts that print the first initials) that Goggles, Emo Crys, Spitball, and Jack Knife sport bore a reference of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **"Grinders in the half shell!", quoted by Goggles, and "Cowabunga, dudes!", quoted by Emo Crys, are also allusions of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles itself. **Jay Jay is the allusion of Master Splinter, who also originates from TMNT. **Both the Wild Grinders and TMNT also share the Nickelodeon channel as portals. *Analogous the first season, that created Skater Who Cried Wolf and Good Dog, Bad Dog Academy, Wild Grinder with Two Heads and The Legend of Jilly are the symbols of the series' hiatus in season 2. Running Gags *The music arrangement from Flingo Jalapeno's theme song is found, but with different lyrics for the burritos. Animation Errors Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders